


The Lie

by Silco



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: 在伊甸園裡，這感覺還沒有那麼明顯，不過隨著他倆在地球上停留的時間愈來愈長，Aziraphale發現，面對Crowley時，他總會隱隱作痛，就像他潛意識裡排斥著地獄一樣。現在，這針刺般的痛是愈來愈響了。





	The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，女體，CA無差，我就不特別分他/她了，一律以他稱呼，除非是書裡就稱呼為她的角色。

Aziraphale剛轉換到這副軀體的第一個月就被Crowley逮著了。逮字十分精確，因為他一下地就想盡了辦法躲過Crowley。即使他們早已度過「一見面就非得將對方靈肉分離」的階段，起草了將被後世以和平協議稱呼的小小共識，他仍對敵方時不時冒出來這點十分感冒。在伊甸園裡，這感覺還沒有那麼明顯，不過隨著他倆在地球上停留的時間愈來愈長，他發現，面對Crowley時，他總會隱隱作痛，就像他潛意識裡排斥著地獄一樣。

現在，這針刺般的痛是愈來愈響了。

「有趣的選擇。」Crowley繞著Aziraphale走，像打量什麼珍稀動物，譬如說獨角獸。Crowley表現得活像他們都沒看過獨角獸似的。Aziraphale懷疑對方用小題大作來掩飾陰謀，即使浮誇是這條老蛇的本性，驕矜之罪張揚地一路從對方的頭頂燃燒至肩膀，總是讓他想起他曾經拿在手上的火焰劍。

彼時，在那荒蕪人間中行走的他們還如同衛星一般，任由那不可言說的巨大引力拉著他們運行。不能自控的還有他們的軀體，因為許多的不可抗力頻繁崩塌，直到他們想到能將神蹟用到自己身上為止。而那將是天使揭開自由意志的第二步。

在那之前，Aziraphale和Crowley的每一次碰頭都恍如初見。總是那些微小的，轉身才會突然襲來的跡象讓他確信，啊，是了，這是我的老敵人。譬如硫磺味，譬如那刺痛。

或譬如紅色的長髮。

Crowley酷愛紅色的長髮，也從不費心思換掉自己黃色的虹膜和尖細的瞳孔，兩者在惡魔的每副身軀上都大鳴大放。好吧，或許那跡象從不如Aziraphale所想的要小，或至少，他相信在自己身上，對Crowey來說，是小的。

Aziraphale撇去這些無用的想法，同時努力忽略那對蛇瞳放出的刺人目光，一路在他的肩膀上又戳又捏，最後隱沒在他用來扣起袍子的飾物閃亮的邊緣裡。

「有趣的選擇。」Crowley重複道，終於停下他的步伐，站定於天使的右邊。

但Aziraphale今天實在沒有心情回應Crowley的搭話，所以他只是溫和地回應道。「你就選擇這個性別很多次。」

惡魔哼了一聲，他纖細而高挑，擁有一張凌厲的下顎都無法破壞的柔美臉龐，比起Aziraphale，Crowley的身材在這個時代不能說是非常出彩，但仍舊充滿原始的誘惑。他相信Crowley從來沒有忘記過自己的職責。

「當了幾千年的男性，然後突然選擇了另一種性別。」Crowley揮舞著手臂，他取下的墨鏡在他指間飛舞，看起來優雅非常。他們正在一個樹林中，即使濃密的遮蔭讓他們免於艷陽的侵害，Crowley的眼睛仍舊反射出不祥的金色光芒。「不，天使，你不是這種人。」

「你又知道我是什麼人了。我們根本不熟。」

Crowley語塞。他轉頭嘟囔著什麼卻含糊在吹過的風中，Aziraphale沒嘗試去聽清，他聳聳肩，理了理衣裳，準備回到他現在待著的小村莊。

「看來你這次找我也不是為了什麼正經事。那麼⋯」

「當然，我只是路過。」Crowley的回答來得有點太快了，Aziraphale轉了回來。

「我懷疑。戰爭就在這附近。」

「哦，那麼一切合理了。」Corwley竊笑道，「你的性別和你的壞心情。天使，我不知道該對你竟然為了誘惑戰爭而變了性別，還是對你竟然去誘惑了戰爭而感到驚訝。」

「那並不是⋯誘惑。」Aziraphale底氣不足地說，「只是說服他讓一切重回正軌。」

「戰爭能讓一切回到正軌？我倒是沒有接到這樣的情報。」Crowley裝作驚訝的樣子，眼底卻滿含譏諷的笑意。

「不管如何，這件事到我這裡就算完了，你可以走了。」Aziraphale瞪著Crowley，他指的是鄰近部落間的衝突，這些部民才剛剛發展出信仰，他可不希望這小小的火苗一下子就爆得太快以至於連灰燼都不剩。

戰爭已經答應他改道去亞洲大陸晃晃，儘管那裏不真的屬於他們的管轄範圍，但聽說Gabriel對他們把天字冠到了極權者的頭上這件事很不高興。老實說，這個概念也讓他挺不舒服的，總讓他想到尼祿——另一樁讓Gabriel不高興的事，而且還是他做的。

「沒問題，反正下頭也沒吩咐。」Crowley對他眨眨眼，「但我比較好奇的是，誰發給你這個軀體的？」

Aziraphale嘆了口氣。這便是惡魔Crowley，還有他永無止境的問題。

「⋯Gabriel，他說這是因為某種⋯戰略上的因素。」你看，Aziraphale真的必須讓他的上司高興點，否則這個總是皮笑肉不笑的大天使總會想出法子折磨他。他不討厭這個性別，他只是不喜歡改變，而對方深諳此事。在Aziraphale笨手笨腳地熟悉這副新的軀體時，Gabriel就在一旁看著他，打開所有眼睛確保他達到了自己滿意的程度。

Crowley大笑出聲，「哦，看來天堂終於開竅了。」

「什麼？」

「關於戰爭的⋯」Crowley斟酌了一會兒用詞，「性偏好。」

「哦不⋯不不不，你不會是在暗示Gabriel真的希望我去⋯」Aziraphale皺起眉頭，Crowley歪著頭看他，彷彿在鼓勵他說出那些檯面下的暗示，但他卻話鋒一轉。「這麼說，你早就知道了。」

「知道上頭會讓天使來幹這種事？不，雖然我想像力很豐富，但這還是超出了我的期待。」Crowley竊笑道，「知道戰爭喜歡女人？當然，我很意外上頭這麼晚才明白。」

「你這壞惡魔，你甚至不告訴我。」

「我們本質上還是敵人，你知道的。」Crowley漫不經心地說，「況且，戰爭有性偏好這種事情，你老早就該知道了，畢竟她也是不可言說的產物。」

Aziraphale忍下了發表關於不可言說的長篇大論的衝動，對不可言說的懷疑或許是惡魔的天性之一，他決定暫時放棄。

「不管怎麼說，我並沒有誘惑戰爭。無論Gabriel或你期待我怎麼做，我都沒有。我自有方法，而且成功了。」

「這麼說，你甚至沒跟她上床，這真是不公平。」Crowley失望地抱怨道，「我每次都被她操得直不起腰來，好幾次差點靈肉分離。戰爭從不仁慈，但看來她喜歡金髮。人總是喜歡跟自己不一樣的，對吧？我懂。」

「我不知道女人也能同另一個女人性交。」Aziraphale挑起了眉毛，但立刻發現這麼做無疑是將好奇心表露無疑，而Crowley不可能會放過這個機會。

「哦，天使，我以為經歷過古希臘那個開放的時期，你應該要很了解這種事了。」Crowley立刻湊近了他，摟住了他的腰，讓袍子貼上他的身軀，使他曲線畢露，他緊張不已，卻被緊緊地束縛住。「來吧，我知道你不是第一次。」

Aziraphale紅了臉，他曾經用男人的身軀同男人和女人交合，但從來不是為了歡愉。他好奇惡魔是怎麼知道的，但他從來不會把疑問說出口。

Crowley親吻他，他一如既往地覺得親吻是這過程中最不必要的一環，即使他知道親吻在生理上能成功刺激出體內的激素，但他討厭如此令人失去控制的動作，更遑論是忍著疼痛。他隱隱感覺總有一天會因此墮落。

「讓我告訴你為什麼我總是選擇這個性別，天使，」Crowley放開他以後，在他耳邊嘶聲道，「女人的性永遠比男人的更好。」

然後Crowley扯開了他的袍子，他肩上飾物掉進草叢的聲音像一個警告，可是他沒有聽進去。他呆愣地看著Crowley讓他們坦誠相見，好像毫無動作就是隱忍，就是一種拒絕。Crowley當然知道他在想什麼，所以只是低低地笑著看向他的新身體。

這副身軀和Crowley自己的如此不同，他相信自己給人的印象是纖細卻結實，能迸發出無比的力量的堅實。Aziraphale的卻只能用柔軟來形容，雙峰纍纍地壓出了濃重的陰影，令人想到樹上垂掛下來的熟果，潔白而圓潤的腹部加強了這個印象，如同一個豐收女神。Crowley讚嘆地嘶聲，親吻這副聖潔的軀體，引出Aziraphale的嘆息。

他們雙雙躺倒在草地上，然後是親密的撫觸，手口並用。

Crowley的長髮垂落，遮蔽了Aziraphale的視線，只能看到陽光穿梭過那絲線般的秀髮，眼見的一切都被罩上了橘紅色的濾鏡，像在燃燒著。他閉上眼睛，可以感受到他們的胸部重疊著，帶來令人愉悅的重量。Crowley看上去堅硬得像花崗岩，卻異常的柔軟，他們的乳尖不時蹭過對方的，撩起絲絲縷縷的快感，加深了他們的喘息。

Crowley修長的手指先是抓住了Aziraphale的下顎，然後沿著他圓潤的下顎線遊走，一路推進了他淡金色的捲髮中。接著襲來的是嘴唇上熟悉的輾壓，他緊閉著眼睛和嘴巴，抬手把Crowley推開。

「不接吻主義者？好吧。」Crowley喃喃地說，手指離開了Aziraphale的頭顱，把自己撐了起來。

溫暖離去，失望隨之而來。Aziraphale多想一幀一幀地收藏，先是那透過紅色絲緞的光，然後是柔軟的胸部摩擦間迸發出的不可言喻和梳過他頭皮的纖細指尖所帶來的顫慄。

但Crowley旋即俯下身來，頭顱湊近了他的雙腿之間。

「哦⋯Crowley！」他的感嘆結尾成了小小的尖叫，他的私處被粗糙的潮濕沖刷，甚至濺出了一點，但Crowley還不滿意。

「給我長出神經來。」Crowley嘶嘶道，收穫了Aziraphale無言的拒絕。Aziraphale合攏了雙腿，卻只得到了一聲埋在他腿肉中的竊笑。「真的，我說了，這會是你到人間來了以後體驗到最美好的事物。」

Aziraphale看向Crowley，對方閃亮的眼眸像碎金，而天使總是容易被這樣的耀眼東西迷惑。

「來嘛，天使，我什麼時候騙過你？」

答案是從來沒有，Aziraphale心知肚明，即使他們一個是天使，一個是惡魔。他搖頭，卻仍捉住Crowley的手，想擊退對方的進攻，卻只讓Crowley得寸進尺地甩開，把手指埋入了他的私處。刺痛，和快樂，細細密密地從脊柱竄了上來，他暈呼呼地放了手，Crowley勾了勾手指——那根埋進他陰唇的手指——然後他就感覺到了，那裡的神經開始瘋長，以那個Crowley碰觸著的點為中心，密密麻麻地長了出來，絲毫不受他的意識所控制。

砰！Aziraphale喘息著，腦袋糊成一團，他緊繃的手指攀住了Crowley的肩膀，雙腿分開，不自覺地下滑著，更靠近那急促的快感之源，任那壓力折磨著他。簡直像他在享受這一切。他不能這麼做⋯不能⋯他的身體像被拉滿的弓弦，輕輕一碰就能崩潰。他只想著不，但他的身軀無視於那尖銳明亮的疼，說著是⋯是的⋯請給我更多⋯砰！Aziraphale哭了出來，逐漸堆積的歡愉最終贏過了那鈍痛，充盈了他的全身。他張開嘴，叫聲卻被梗在喉頭，最後發出的只是一聲輕輕柔柔，尾巴還帶著委屈的啊。

「我說過這會是你最美好的體驗。」Crowley微笑著從那濡濕著的雙唇離開，手指不捨地撫過天使柔軟的腹部，而後者只能喘著氣，任由惡魔的指尖一路在他圓潤的身子上跳舞，直到執起自己的手。Crowley拉過他的手，放到自己的下半身。Aziraphale輕輕顫抖著，他感覺指節陷入了溫熱的肉裡，Crowley開始蹭著他的指節，他本能地握緊了拳頭，突出了他的關節。他可以感覺到那裡愈來愈熱，像要融化了或爆發了，汁水滑過他的手背。他彎了彎自己的手指，讓那凹凸不平的五指輪流滑過Crowley的私處，他想這會讓對方更快到達頂點，Crowley卻只是低低地笑著，引導他張開了自己的手掌，勾起手指——就像Crowley剛才做的一樣。

「女性，不同於男性的軀體，他們獲得快樂的方法更獨立，」Crowley咬著牙說，「卻更好。」

Crowley在Aziraphale身上聳動著，他們的胸部再度撞在了一起，發出細微而確實的聲響，乳尖時不時蹭過彼此，讓他感覺自己又要被勾起了。他的下身漫出了，熱流滑下他的腿，讓那些草都貼上了他的小腿，刺刺癢癢的，幾乎就像蹭在他脖頸旁的長髮那樣。他另一隻無所適從的手放到了Crowley的頭髮上，悄悄地喜歡上了爬梳過頭髮的親密感。他從那蓬鬆的髮根一路蜿蜒而下，最後降落在Crowley柔韌的背上，那裏的肌肉隨著Crowley的動作起伏著，富有生命力。他的手指學著方才惡魔的樣子在那曬得不甚均勻卻完美的皮膚上畫著圈，引來Crowley的喘息和劇烈的顫抖。他埋在Crowley體內的指尖被擠壓著，像插著一顆爛熟的水果，終於噴發出汁液來。然後那股潛意識裡的疼痛回來了。他彷彿觸電，迅速地抽出了手，但還留有刺麻的感覺。

Crowley抬起頭來，他黃澄澄的虹膜和滿足的微笑刺痛了Aziraphale的雙眼，他急急地低垂下了自己的目光。「戰爭真是錯過了你。」

Aziraphale對此的回應是沉默。他從Crowley的身下掙脫，穿上自己的袍子，用潔白的布料掩蓋了他身下的凌亂。Crowley無聲地看著他動作，還坐在地上若有所思。

「這一切本該非常不同。」Crowley最終這麼說，終於站了起來，開始整理自己的衣服，他的臉被掩飾在黑色的布料之後，聲音聽起來很冷漠。Aziraphale意外地發現這不會給自己的耳膜帶來任何鈍痛，但還是別過頭去，不願去看。

紅光從遙遠的地平線那端染至穹頂，是傍晚了，夕陽像是一顆燃燒得裂開的火球，肆無忌憚地翻騰著。Aziraphale眨了眨眼，發現那裏的確正在燃燒。那個他正守護著的部落正在燃燒。

「你這惡魔。」他轉過身恨恨地說，「我早該知道這一切絕不會這麼簡單。」

Crowley的臉是全然的疑惑，向他的背後看去，同樣一臉震驚，但他再也不會因此受騙。狡猾是惡魔的天性。

「你來拖住我，好讓這一支剛起步的文明毀滅！」

「我並沒有⋯」

「我就知道這一切不是巧合，但我一直覺得，你沒有那麼殘忍——」

「當然，我是盡忠職守沒錯，但是⋯」

但是Aziraphale拒絕去聽任何狡辯。

「他們在我的帶領下，本有能力將和平散播至這片大陸的所有角落！」他發覺自己的聲音甚至帶上了哭腔，他很快甩了甩頭，試圖把積聚在眼中的水氣甩去，重新抬起頭，憤怒地看向Crowley，後者咬了咬嘴唇，臉色從慘白到血色只花了幾秒鐘。

「好吧，既然如此⋯是的。」Crowley說，帶著驚訝和絕望，那神情像一柄匕首直直穿過了Aziraphale的心臟，他得打起精神才不至於因為被痛擊而俯身。這大概就是神為什麼總是不現身於懺悔之人面前，而是以無限的沉默回應，他想，這太難受了。透過那層層的雲霧去俯視眾人多麼簡單，一切模糊不清，只有朦朧的聲音會傳進神的耳裡，痛苦被包裹再包裹，成為不可承受之輕，而這個想法有一天將會被發揚於告解室的窗花上，不單單是為了懺悔的人，更為了聆聽著的神的僕人。

Crowley憂傷地看著他，他因憤怒而繃緊的身體放鬆了，拒絕再給這個惡魔任何回應，準備動身去看有沒有那麼一絲希望能夠救回這一支文明。Crowley待在原地，在他走得足夠遠了以後才低聲說。

「我從未對你說過謊，不是嗎？」

Aziraphale嘗試回頭望，但Crowley消失了，只留下他和一身鈍痛在這一片荒原中踽踽獨行。

當他終於抵達了村落，他看見了真正的紅髮——血色，帶著濃重的鐵鏽味——在火光中飄揚，他的心臟浸入了地球南端的大冰窟裡。當然，那裏一個人也不剩了，還有些點燃的房子，但也搖搖欲墜。這就是戰爭走過的痕跡，儘管那可能不是她的本意，但這一個紅髮女人遠比天堂和地獄的總和還要殘酷。

他必須逃離這裡瀰漫著的悲傷，巨大的絕望幾乎壓垮了他的榮光，他奮力掙脫了聚集起來的痛苦形成的巨大漩渦，飛到了一旁的懸崖上。火光照亮了他的臉，他卻覺得前路茫茫。

他又搞砸了他的工作，而一切是個巨大的誤會。一想到Crowley，他的心臟又再度抽痛起來，彷彿剛剛那把匕首還插在上頭，隨著他不存在的心跳把疼痛送往全身。他把頭埋進了雙腿之間，嘗試逃避這一切，但當他一閉上眼睛，他就能感受到Crowley的頭髮ヽ指尖和氣息碰觸到他皮膚的那種刺麻還縈繞不去，幾乎使他嘆息出聲。但就在下一秒，他張開雙眼，驚恐地發現這種針刺的感覺卻比一旁天上溫柔的星光更能撫慰他。

哦不，他絕望地想，他愛上了一個惡魔，他逃避了幾千年的事實突然就像看見不合時宜的戰爭的恐懼一樣攫住他，使他幾乎不能呼吸。但纏住他周身神經的尖銳刺痛突然就消失了。

Aziraphale抬起頭，向著滿天繁星哭了出來，為了自欺欺人的自己，和惡魔為了他，對他說出的第一個謊。

END

2019/7/19


End file.
